Thanksgiving Wonders
by iiEmilyxx
Summary: ONE SHOT. It's Thanksgiving. Time to add a new word to our dictionary, eh? I suck at summaries.. Just read. Rated M for 'suggestive themes' and such. Soriku. Akuroku. Kairi is a loner. BOY X BOY! Don't read if you don't like it.


**DISCLAIMER: I own the games, but not the titles. All credit goes to Square Enix for making and publishing it. I do not intend to take credit for the game Kingdom Hearts.**

This is just a little something that's been on my mind.  
I'm sorry about not adding any new chapters to my story called, Helpless.  
I am suffering from a really bad case of Writers Block.  
Everything I come up with, doesn't go along with the story.  
If you could give me some ideas, I'd be really happy.

**Oh! Oh! Oh!**

**Here's a little warning..**

**In the next chapter(s) of Helpless,**

**-when I ever feel like writing more-**

**there will be a 'forced lemon.'**

AND IT WILL BE ENDING SOON.

**Read on, my minions-cough- I mean fans.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person Pov**

It was thanksgiving day.

Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat at the table.

"…Grace," They said aloud.

Sora smiled, and began passing the food around.

Once they had gotten everything they wanted, Roxas yelled, "Dig in!"

…

"So," began Kairi, "Have you guys had coitus yet?"

The four boys froze.

Roxas was the first to speak, "Kai-ri.. Are you on drugs?"

"No."

"Then why would you asked us something like that?" asked Riku.

Sora and Axel just looked at each other.

They obviously had no clue what they were talking about.

"It was just a question, silly." Said Kairi, a tad bit angry now.

Roxas lifted up his glass of water and began taking a drink of it.

"Hey, guys? What does coitus mean?"

Roxas did a spit-take.

"S-Sora…"

"No, Roxas. Sora needs to know." Kairi said, while glaring at him.

"I don't want you poisoning my brothers mind!"

"Oh, puh-lease." She scoffed.

Continuing, she said, "I'm surprised he hasn't learned about this in his health class, yet."

"Sora was never the brightest of the two…"

"Riku!" Sora beamed.

...

**Sora's Pov**_'_

_What's a coitus? Hmm… Wait a minute.. Could it be..?'_

"I understand it now!" I practically screamed.

"Come on, Riku! Let's go have coitus!"

Riku blushed.

"S-Sora are you sure?"

"Yes. I **love **coitus!"

Without further ado, I got up from my seat and dragged him up the stairs.

...

**Roxas' Pov**

…I was speechless.

Obviously Sora had mistaken the word 'coitus' for something else.

He hadn't even had it before!

Or had he…

...

**Axel's Pov**

Is there some sort of inside joke, or something?

I don't even know what coitus means.

"Hey, Roxas?"

He looked up at me.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"What does coitus mean?"

I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"You.. You don't know either?"

"Nope."

"Uh.. How should I…"

"Ugh, for Pete's sake. Coitus means intercourse, Dumbass!"

Both me and Roxas turned to look at Kairi.

"That's.. a nice way of putting it, I guess." Said Roxas.

A million questions were running through my head.

Did this mean Riku was going to have sex with Sora?

...

**Kairi's Pov**

Ugh, these people are stupid.

I can't blame Sora, for not knowing though.

Like Riku said.. He's not the brightest…

...

**Riku's Pov**

We won't go _that far._

That I'm sure of.

I slowly unzipped my pants, and stepped out of them.

I feel so stupid..

Wanting to get it over with, I pulled my boxers down all the way.

Sora's eyes widened in response.

...

**Sora's Pov**

What the.. Wait… I was wrong?

What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I do?

Think Sora, think.

The only thing I could do - or even say was this..

**"RIKU! THAT'S NOT CANDY!"**

**...**

**3****rd**** Person Pov**

Sora's voice could be heard all the way downstairs.

Both Roxas and Axel fell out of their chairs, laughing.

Kairi just stood there.

"I'm.. I'm going to go.." She said, before dashing out the door.

"A-Axel," Roxas managed to choke out.

"Y-Yeah?"

"How do you think Riku's taking this? I mean the 'rejection'?"

He asked, while making quotation marks with his fingers.

"I- I don't know… I wish I could have recorded it.."

"You would have put it on Youtube."

"You know it."

Just then, Sora came running down the stairs, flustered.

"I'm.. going to go for a walk. Tell Riku… to save the 'candy' for later."

And he was out the door.

Roxas and Axel glanced at each other, before breaking into laughter once more.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING!  
**__**~R AND R!~  
**__**(~RATE AND REVIEW!~)**_


End file.
